leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-3323227-20130302001625/@comment-6888962-20130303202542
Wow. Im a diamond AD Nidalee main and made an account just to reply. This change is not balanced in any shape or form. First of all, Nidalee was fine before the 3.03 Patch. She wasnt weak or overpowered. Overall: What you just did was destroy AP Nidalee and make AD Nidalee OP on laning. That's the opposite of what Riot just implemented. Why would they decide "Hey we just nerfed Nidalee. This time, lets rebuff her back to her old self and give her more power." The damage output of prenerf Nidalee was absolutely fine. Passive: Riot said nothing about bush camping, but since you insist, ill go with it. Top lane Nid should always be in the bush. This means she'll have 20% bonus MS for the entire laning phase. I dont know if you've realized this but it would mean melees have absolutely no hope of chasing or running away from her for the early game. Buff pre 6 Nidalee? What? Q: Once again, you hurt AP Nidalee's spear for no reason. The passive is completely uncalled for. It would be impossible to trade with Nidalee if her autos did more than it usually did. The 20% AP each auto doesnt make up for the loss of Q's AP scaling. If Nid is in range to auto, her spears wont be chunking as much AND she'll be at risk of being bursted down. This does not make her AP damage balanced. Cougar Form Abilities: You just made her into a burst AD like Renekton. Putting her cooldowns that high reduces mobility by so much. It would make her a completely different champion. I think you need to remember who Riot wanted her to be: a fast, mobile, slippery champion. First of all, we look at AP Nidalee's cougar form. For her to deal significant damage, She's going to have to go into melee range as a squishy champ that blows up from a sneeze. Putting pounce CD that high means that if she gets into melee range, she has no hope of escaping. Pre nerf AP Nidalee could barely survive in melee range even if the cooldown was 3.5s. AP Nidalee cougar form is out of the question b/c of the lack of mobility. So where does AP Nidalee's damage come from? No where. It would be dead. AP tank hybrids might pop up but the ecstasy of those big damage max range spears would be gone and AP mid would be gone. AD Nidalee's cougar form would be her pouncing on someone, throwing out a combo, and doing nothing for a long long time. Once again, the cooldowns are way too high. There's no way she can reach the AD carry. Since you added AD ratios, the consistent damage output would be similar to Nidalee live right now but you turned her into a burst AD caster, much like Renekton. What i dont understand is why you doubled the cooldown of Takedown when it has the exact same damage output as before. The AP is irrelevant b/c of what i mentioned before. The AD scaling is the same. Basically you've created a new champion with a new playstyle for no reason while nerfing all that is fun and effective about the current Nidalee. One last thing. "Passive: Each time Nidalee lands a basic attack or ability on an enemy her cooldowns in Aspect of the Cougar are reduced by 1 second.".... LOL.